koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dynasty Warriors (series)
Drama CD snippets *Chi Bi part 1 *Chi Bi part 2 *He Fei *Xiaoting *Extra Uses the Japanese voice actors in the series. Sounds like Chi Bi and follows the novel to a degree. Like Pang Tong telling Cao Cao to chain the boats together and Huang Gai using the torture ruse to trick Cao Cao. Can't find the first part but it's good stuff to hear the DW voice actors say lines from the book. The last three tracks come from a separate drama CD, sounds like the same dw4 cast though. Sake neko 17:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Weapon Replicas http://album.blog.yam.com/huyulin781&folder=1010974 Life-sized reproductions of the characters' weapons. Mostly from Dynasty Warriors 5, some from 6 and Special I think. Really good stuff. kyosei 12:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) added the Strike Force 2 new characters to list, same with nu wa and fu xi i dont see them as being guest characters. Fu Xi and Nu Wa originated in DW3, and the strike force 2 characters made their first appearances in that DW Game. In order for one to be considered a guest character, they need to come from another game. Ixbran 03:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) "What about that Musou?" Rambles From Japanese fans. At the silly Chaku wiki. :If __Musou were to be made... :If another collaboration Musou were to be made... :Note about SW fans Some of their ideas are kinda interesting but at the same time I'm thinking, "why would you want a Musou version of this?" since they have already made fighting game like versions of said franchises (or good MUGENs at least). The Godzilla and Studio Ghibli Musou ideas are ones that look the most fun to me. :) Sake neko 01:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) NicoNico enquete results "What was the first title you played in the series?" "What is your favorite song in the series?" From the 15th anniversary NicoNico stream. Sake neko (talk) 07:23, September 20, 2015 (UTC) My god. Not sure if it's relevant: http://the-archlich.tumblr.com/character_analysis But GOD DAMN this guy opened my eyes to so much. *Liu Bei was completely amoral and allowed ZHANG FEI TO KIDNAP AND RAPE HIS FUTURE WIFE *Ma Chao gave ZERO SHITS ABOUT HIS FAMILY and endangered/abandoned family members MORE TIMES THAN HE COULD COUNT *Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang (albeit both voiced by Masaya Onosaka) were MASSIVELY overblown in portrayal *Fa Zheng was good enough that only ONE BATTLE was historically won by Liu Bei before he was gone *Guo Huai was a GOD and had one of the HIGEST RANKINGS OF A GENERAL EVER *Zhang Liao was A LOT BETTER than Koei gave him credit for *Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are just appearance-pundering characters *Lu Su was actually WAY MORE BADASS than expected *Xu Shu historically did not do very much *Cao Pi believed in a magical sexual practice that possibly made Zuo Ci immortal *The writter Chen Shou was such a bastard woman-hater *Zhu Ran had A LOT more in terms of achievement *Chen Gong was a lot more unpleasant than one expected And really....a lot more than I could list........but damn..... *sigh* I guess people are named like that "in name only". SneaselSawashiro (talk) 09:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :While this person has reliable info on the various personages of the Three Kingdoms, his analysis on the characters themselves are highly subjective. Truth be told, you're making yourself look like a tool by not distinguishing the difference between historical facts and the blogger's personal opinions. Humble Novice (talk) 10:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :So....I'm the next Chen Shou, huh? As in I'm the next "history" guy with a massive flaw others point out? :P Again, here we are, getting mad at my shit. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 02:12, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Welp, either I should be just as mocked as the real Zhuge Liang for having such opinions, or the histroical Shu Kingdom was a massive wreck. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:37, February 16, 2016 (UTC) - Well, guy, I read it too. Surely I was angry and sad when the image of my favorite characters collapsed, but don't think about it too much. Anyway, history has many variants, there are many different ways of telling, so just believe what you want, don't let do not let other troubles affect to you. Just play game, just enjoy with those great characters and let your stresses out! Have a nice day ^.^ Duy goby (talk) 04:26, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Taken with a grain of salt? Sadly, despite the flak the-archlich gets from his analysis (and my supposedly dumbassery for buying into his pure hate), I tend to have more enjoyable moments reading his stuff on the Three Kingdoms than anything else. Then again, I could be a very lazy idiot who can't bother to actually read the actual sources he himself cites. However, I've noticed in this post: http://the-archlich.tumblr.com/post/142023080482, despite his bias towards Wei and his supposed downvoting of Shu like many others, should this info be taken with a grain of salt? We've heard about a ton of horrible people during such times, and I'm curious to see if this stuff is to be brought up. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:57, April 2, 2016 (UTC)